smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Village
The Smurf Village (alternately referred to as Smurfland) is the home residence for the Smurfs. It is located in a forest, the exact location of which is unknown to all but Smurfs. Its most likely geographical location is in the modern-day country of Belgium. Usually humans and non-Smurfs would require the presence of a Smurf to guide them there. In the story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute", Homnibus used "hypno-kinesis" in order to transport Sir Johan and Peewit as close to the village as possible, where they found a Smurf to guide them the rest of the way there. In future visits Sir Johan and Peewit were able to find the village for themselves. Gargamel and other characters who sought after the Smurfs for their evil purposes, however, would only be able to find the village by chance, but otherwise would simply be walking around in circles in the forest trying to find it. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, it is protected by a magical barrier that makes it invisible to those who are outside the village. The village resembles a patch of large mushrooms, since their houses are built to resemble mushrooms, probably serving as camouflage to unsuspecting passersby. Besides houses, it also has an outdoor theater, a meeting house, a kitchen, a dining hall facility, a playing field for sports games, a hospital or infirmary for treating sick and injured Smurfs, and a field for growing crops. Though about 100 Smurfs live in this village, it appears to be rather small in area size. The Smurf Village is also adjacent to a large body of water that their sailing ship, the S.S. Smurf II, launches off into. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories As in the case of "The Smurfic Games" cartoon special, the Smurf Village in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is regionally divided into east and west, with Smurf language dialects reflecting that region. With Empath living on the northeast part of the village, his natural dialect would be eastern if he were to speak in Smurf. Smurfiest Smurf Of A World In Smurfiest Smurf Of A World comics, Smurfs rebuilt village to the city, but then papa smurf pour elixir that transformed the city into Smurf village. Smurfy Tales The Smurf Village has hardly any differences. The Village was discovered by Papa Smurf's Grandpa Smurf. Nearly every Smurf was drawn towards this village. Those who weren't, stayed in their Villages. The other Villages were in places such as China, India, Africa and even in the New World (which hasn't yet been discovered). See Also For the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series: * Duties * Locations * Residences For the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series: * Locations For the Glovey Smurf SMURF ME UP! story series: * Locations For the Smurfiest Smurf Of A World story series: * Locations Category:Locations Category:Smurf Forest locations Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Smurfy Tales Locations Category:Open to Community Category:Smurfing About Locations